Viewers of video content (including broadcast television, Pay TV, video-on-demand or VOD, etc.) often wish to share what they see with others. A smartphone's video recording feature can be used to capture content as it is presented on a television screen, but with significant end user effort and a reduction in audio and video quality. A smartphone's sharing features typically are used for content being displayed at the smartphone, rather than at a separate device such as a television.